survivor_pacific_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Open Ocean
|returnees = |video = |previousseason = Survivor: Sunda Islands |nextseason = Survivor: Barcelona |}} Production This game started in secret with Monty Peck secretly recruiting some of the most influential Pacific Island players to restart the series. The blog for the season is SurvivorOpenOcean and the tag is SurvivorsSetSail. Twists *'Choose Your Own Destiny': At the beginning of the season, the castaways were tasked with dividing themselves into two tribes of ten. There were no captains, and the castaways were on their own. *'Elimination Challenge': One round after the Unmerge, all players not on the Shipwerck were informed that they would be competing in a challenge, and the loser would be sent directly to the Shipwreck, without attending tribal council. *'Instant Tribal': After the tribes were divided both were instructed to vote out one member of their tribe. *'Jars': At the beginning of the game, castaways were asked to pick a jar, some containing special powers. **''Defense Deoxys'': The Pokémon Deoxys came from a Pokéball in its Defense form. When played, Defense Deoxys would act as a hidden immunity idol, canceling all votes against a player. **''Entei'': The Pokémon Entei came from a Pokéball. When played, Entei would burn the vote of the player's choice, canceling it at that one tribal council. **''Half-Idol'': Two half idols could be played together to form a regular hidden immunity idol, canceling the votes against a player. **''Ho-oh'': The Pokémon Ho-oh came from a Pokéball. When played, Ho-oh would act as a super hidden immunity idol, canceling the votes against a player, after the votes had been revealed. **''Kyogre'': The Pokémon Kyogre came from a Pokéball. Kyogre could be played after the votes, and when played, it would rewind the game to just before the previous immunity challenge. The round would restart with a new challenge and a potential new outcome. **''Legacy Advantage'': The Legacy Advantage could be played at the Final Thirteen or Final Six to give the player immunity. If eliminated with this power, that person would have to will it to someone remaining in the game. **''Merry-Go-Round Idol'': The Merry-Go-Round was a hidden immunity idol that must be given to someone new after every tribal council. **''Mew'': The Pokémon Mew came from a Pokéball. Mew could assume the powers of any other Pokémon, but the player would not be told what that power was beforehand. **''Reshiram'': The Pokémon Reshiram came from a Pokéball. When played, Reshiram would burn the vote of the player's choice, canceling it at that one tribal council. **''Suicune'': The Pokémon Suicune came from a Pokéball. When played, Suicune would freeze the vote of the person played on, forcing them to vote for the same person next tribal council as they had at the one where Suicune was played. **''Sapphire Idol'': When played, the Sapphire Idol cancels the votes against the twi highest vote getters, voting the person with the third most votes against them. **''Yveltal'': The Pokémon Yveltal came from a Pokéball. When played, Yveltal would make the next round, from the time it was played to that time in the next round, blind. That means vote counts and challenge scores would be hidden, and only the player(s) voted out and immunity challenge winner(s) would be public knowledge. *'Shipwreck': When a castaway was voted out of the main game, they would be sent to the shipwreck. There, they competed in their own challenges and attended their own tribal council, fighting for one of the elusive five life preserves, given out at two points through the game. Once votes out of the Shipwreck, a castaway was eliminated permanently. *'Unmerge': When there were 11 castaways remaining (excluding those on the Shipwreck), the tribes merged. After one round, two players returned from the Shipwreck and the previously merged players were split into tribes. *'Warzone': After the tribes swapped, instead of competing in tribal immunity, the tribes would compete internally for immunity from the Warzone. The highest two scorers would be immune, and the rest would attend the Warzone and collectively vote out one person. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Episodes 1-9 Shipwreck Episodes 10-TBA Category:Season Category:Hosted by Monty Category:All Star Season